Let Me Be Your Lullaby
by piper-tolkien
Summary: What if Bobby Singer found Harry Potter in Godric's Hollow before anyone else, and was brought up as a hunter?
1. Chapter 1: Finding Harry

Let Me Be Your Lullaby

Summary: AU-What if Bobby Singer found Harry Potter at Godric's Hollow before anyone else did, and was brought up as a hunter for the supernatural?

A/N: The whole story is AU. Bobby's wife has already died along with Mary Winchester. Dean is four and Sam is one in this chapter. This is a SLASH story and the pairing will either be Sam/Harry or Dean/Harry.

Chapter 1: Finding Harry

It was a cold Halloween night, the year was 1981 in Northern England at Godric's Hallow, Robert Singer, also known as Bobby Singer was outside a pub, he had just finished his hunt on the werewolf that was killing people, when he heard a loud pop come from the house down the street. He thought nothing of it until he heard screaming, which had Bobby immediately pull out his hand gun and running towards the house that now in flames. Rushing into the burning house he noticed a man on the floor white as a sheet with his eyes wide open. Bobby knew that this man had already met his fate, and ran upstairs towards the sound of a screaming child, coming into a room that was marked as Harry's room. There was a crib near the widow with a baby boy that couldn't have been more than a year old, standing in his crib screaming. Quickly gathering the baby boy in his blanket he ran out of the house that was crumbling around them.

Running back inside to the pub where his partner, John Winchester was. As soon as John saw Bobby he quickly ran over to him and they both headed back out the door and into John's rental car.

"Bobby, what the fuck happened?"

"I don't know! I was standing outside to cool off when I heard a popping noise. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a man and woman screaming, and before you ask, they weren't having an argument. I immediately pulled out my gun and started running towards the house. When I got there, the house was already on fire and his parents were already dead. I was not going to leave the child to burn John!"

"I know Bobby; we need to get back to the hotel." John said with a frown. "In the morning we will head back to the U.S."

"Don't you want to investigate first?"

"We don't know what happened and I'd rather not find out."

Just then the baby opened his eyes and started to cry a little. Bobby just rocked that boy and whispering that everything will be okay.

****************30 MINUTES LATER****************

Once they got to the hotel, they were immediately bombarded with questions John's son Dean. "Dean, I can't answer any of your questions right now." His father said as John walked into the little kitchen area.

John was quick to make a bottle as Bobby sat down on the couch trying to calm baby Harry down.

As John sat down on the couch next to Bobby, he handed the bottle to him and started to make another bottle for his son Sam.

"What the kid's name?"

"Hadrian, Hadrian Singer."


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation

Chapter 2: The Investigation

By the time baby Hadrian went to sleep, Bobby Singer and John Winchester we in deep discussion about Hadrian.

"John, you know who I feel about this. We need to investigate the house to see what we can find, if anything. Even though I have always wanted a kid of my own we can't just leave the country with him."

John sighed and looked at the sleeping baby in Bobby's arms, and right then Bobby knew that he had won. Even though it killed Bobby, knowing that he might have to give the child up, he also knew it wasn't right. What if the kid had family that was looking for him?

"Alright Bobby, you win, but no one is to know that we have the kid until we find proof that the kid still has family left, okay? Deal,"

"Deal," Bobby nodded in agreement.

*************************24 HOURS LATER***************************

The next night John and Bobby decided that they had waited enough time for the police to do an investigation, and now it was time that they start their investigation. Leaving Sam and Hadrian with Dean, they headed back to the house. After speaking with several of the neighbors, they found out that the house belonged to the Potters, but there was something that they weren't saying that had John and Bobby think that something supernatural was going on. Once they were inside the house, you could see that there was a lot of water damage in the downstairs and up. Being careful of the stairs they went into baby Harry's room, and both noticed right away, the smell of sulfur.

"You smell that John?"

"Yeah, sulfur. A demon has been in this room."

"What would a demon want the kid for?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's the same reason that Mary was killed and why they wanted Sam."

"John, forget about what I said, let's get the hell out of dodge."

"Your right…"

"May I inquire as to what you two boys are doing here?" A voice asked from the shadows outside of the room.

Pulling their guns out they pointed where the voice came from. "Come out where we can see you! Hands above your head or we'll shoot."

The man stepped into the room with his hands raised, with what looked to be some type of satanic robe only it was in shreds. He had shoulder length brunet hair and golden eyes that set John and Bobby immediately on alert.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked, his gun pointed at the man's head.

"I could ask you the same thing." The man growled out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, you are the ones that stole my godson!"

"See I told you he might have family…" Bobby muttered to John.

"You're right, he does have family. He's my cub."

"Oh and you think that you can take care of him, with your monthly problem?" John growled out.

"John!"

"WHAT?"

"Excuse me but we have other fish to fry than deal with you and your furry problem, but if you would like to come with us and see Hadrian then we need to get out of here and fast."

"His name is Harry and what are you talking about? What other kinds of problems do you have?" the man asked

"No time, we have to move. Are you coming with us or not?" Bobby asked

"I am coming with you."

The three men ran out of the house and into the 1967 Chevy Impala. It was a tense car ride over to the motel where Bobby and John were staying. Once they got inside the man immediately ran over to Hadrian and picked him up out of Dean's arms. "Why did you take my godson?"

"The house was burning, they were attacked and I wasn't about to let him die." Bobby answered. "I saw the father on the ground, dead, downstairs when I got there. I am guessing that Hadrian, sorry, Harry's mother died in same fashion that Johns wife died, because I didn't see her when I got upstairs."

"Who is John? Who the hell are you guys?!"

"Well my name is Bobby Singer and this is my good friend John Winchester. May I ask what your name is?"

"Remus Lupin, how did you know about my problem?"

"We're trained to know…." John paused for a moment wondering how much he should tell the man then he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and opted for the whole truth. "We're hunters for the supernatural. Mainly ghouls, vengeful spirits, vampires and werewolves, that's how we knew that you were a werewolf. Now how do you know the people that died in that house?"

"Harry is my godson like I said; his parents, Lily and James Potter, were some of my best friends from my boarding school in Scotland."

"Do you know who attacked them, because there was more than on attacker there?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," There were tears streaming down Remus' face now, "there has been a war going on that you muggles don't know about. A dark wizard has risen and he was the one to attack my friends. Their son Harry survived the killing curse and destroyed Lord Voldemort."

"Why didn't we know about this?" Bobby asked.

John's eyes went wide, "Because it hasn't hit the United States yet."

"We plan to keep it that way. Since the Dark Lord is gone, no one will know all of what had happened in the last ten years in the United States." Remus added


End file.
